Soul Society: Secret of the Awakening
by SoulReaper4512
Summary: Everything has a past, even Soul Society. A past that even Soul Society doesn't want to be leaked out. But what is so special about Soul Society's past? And why is there a Zanpakuto that no one is allowed to see? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. PROLOUGE

**Soul Society: Secret of the Awakening**

**PROLOUGE **

LONG AGO, living in a world, full of chaos and disorder, people lived on the edge of darkness, and committed sinful acts. The power of hope failed among society, and darkness commanded the land. An ancient order rose, called The Order of Hope, to harness the power of light and create hope among all living things. The darkness enraged, and battled the Order of Hope using all that the darkness fed on. Fear, anger, rage, sadness was considered a part of darkness. The Order knew this, and though at the last moment, the darkness asked, "How can you defeat something you know can not die?" The leader of the Order raised his sword and gathered the darkness from the four corners of the earth… and summoned a tower of light that spread back through the four directions. The light returned to the leader and he ordered the light to attack the darkness. The darkness cried out in fear.

The order's subordinates summoned the four elements and created a door which spoke, "Hell". The darkness asked, "How is this possible? I who rain supreme among all things? A god I am? How can this be?" The leader stabbed his sword into the ground and said, "You are no god, only a scion that was born from a god. You still don't get it, do you? Everything has darkness, but for darkness to exist, the light must shine equally in comparison. Now, you can enjoy all the darkness you want, in the banishment lands of Hell." The colossal doors opened with a whirlpool of dark energy clustering within. The leader spoke, "Ichi, Ni, San, Chi, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Ku, Ju… Hajime! Drown in the Underworld of Hell!" The whirlpool reached out with its arms and grabbed the darkness and pulled it into the vortex. The doors of Hell closed and the reaper skeletons on the door moved, crossing their scythes. The Order pulled out their swords and sent the door to the darkest corner of the earth. The light of the sun shined through the dark illuminated clouds, but did not shine through all the way. The Order decided to rename the city as "The City of Peace." Peace and prosperity reigned in the hearts of all…


	2. AIZEN RETURNS TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING

**CHAPTER 1: AIZEN RETURNS TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Ichigo went by Urahara's store to pick up an order of Soul Candies. After the fight with his inner hollow, the vizards took all of his candies as payment of his training. He wanted to also sharpen his skills with a match against Urahara. After the attack of Soul Society, and all the corruption that happened, Ichigo kept wondering if this job was worth fighting for. He did his job to save his family and fought for Rukia who is all better now. He stopped for a second and looked to the sunset at the corner of the town. All Ichigo could think about was if his soul-reaping which endangered his life was worth it. Meanwhile, Uuryu, and Orihime were with Yoruichi, training for the Arrancar threat in the park.

Yoruichi said, "At your current condition, you are more experienced than the first time we met. But still, you are not at even the level of defeating a lieutenant. Here are some gifts for you." She went over to a dug hole and grabbed some boxes with the names, " Chad, Orihime, and Uuryu". Yoruichi gave a box to each of them. She said, "These are gifts for your training. Go ahead, and open them." Chad opened his present and it had an opened glove with bare knuckles at the end. Orihime had inside her present a necklace that resembled a flower, similar to the hairpins she uses. Uuryu had gotten a ring that bore a Sagittarius sign crossed with an arrow. Yoruichi explained, " Chad, that open glove will actually slow down your power charge, but will actually help you attain maximum power much quicker. Orihime, that flower will increase your ability to summon your guardians much faster and will allow you to use attacks through your mind without saying them. And Uuryu, that ring will allow you to call arrows simultaneously without having to use a bow, but it won't always work. Now that you have your gifts, go to Urahara's store and start your training. After one week, I'll see how far you have advanced." Everyone went out of the park and was heading straight for Urahara's store, which was the same place Ichigo was heading.

As Ichigo went past his house in his soul-reaper form, his inner hollow was calling out to him.

"What's wrong, Partner? Don't you want to go see your family"?

-"Shut up. Right now, I can't worry about them. Soul Society is going through chaos because of what Aizen did. Damn it, why does everything have to suck!" said Ichigo.

"Oh... so this is what you fear? This is pathetic..."

"How about you shut your mouth, or I'll go back inside and I'll kick your ass again! Now leave me alone! I'll call you when I need you."

"Whatever you say, Partner..."

Ichigo kept walking and turned on the next corner. He found the other party members of Chad, Uuryu, Orihime, and Yoruichi. Suddenly, a hell butterfly appeared next to them and Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto came from a portal.

Hitsugaya said, "Hello Ichigo. Are you going to Urahara's store?"

Matsumoto also replied, "Oh Toushrio, why can't you be a little more welcoming? Hello Ichigo! How's everything --"

Hitsugaya interrupted her, "Call me by my former name! It's Captain Hitsugaya! And we are here on official business from the Captain-General himself!"

Ichigo asked, "So tell me, what you're doing here?"

Hitsugaya answered, "I'll explain it in Urahara's store. It's about Aizen…"

Everyone headed for Urahara's store. With the name "Aizen" said in a single sentence, everyone instead of walking went to Urahara's store running. They were only minutes away, but for some reason, they all began to feel a bit uneasy. They all began to reach the entrance when the door opened by itself. It was Ururu. She bowed and pointed to the end of the store. They all walked in and remembered about all their meetings and gatherings in their store. Urahara said, "Hello everyone. I'm glad you are all here. Too bad you didn't bring ALL of Soul Society..." Hitsugaya wanted to give a quirky remark, but Urahara interrupted - "But we aren't here to chit-chat. I have something to show all of you and it isn't good..." Urahara put a tape on that was 3 days old. It showed a crack in the sky, like the one Uuryu and Ichigo saw when they fought a Menos Grande, and the crack Aizen disappeared into. It showed an Arrancar coming out with someone carried on its back. It was Aizen, the Aizen wearing his captain uniform. The Arrancar left Aizen lying down and it disappeared back into the crack. Aizen then stood up and called his zanpaku-to." Urahara went on, "Well there you have it. Aizen is somewhere in Karakura Town and is using his abilities to manipulate everyone again. But we know that this town is his target so be careful." Everyone stayed quiet looking at a paused Aizen on the tape.


	3. UNEXPECTED GUEST

**CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTED GUEST**

The room was kept silent. Everyone was in shock about Aizen's appearance. Even Ichigo, one of the strongest soul-reapers out there was shaking.

He said, "Let's go, everyone! Let's take Aizen out now!"

Uuryu asked, "Are you really that stupid!? Charging in without any questionable doubts? Oh, I forgot. I'm dealing with Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who just wants to get himself killed without researching about the enemy." Everyone laughed. Ichigo asked, "What is so funny?"

- "The fact that even though you are strong, you are as empty minded as a bottle", said a voice from behind the door. "Open up Urahara. I know you are in there with Kurosaki and Hitsugaya."

Urahara said, "Well then, come on in. How about we meet our greeting stranger?"

The door opened, and it was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, from 6th squad. "Long time no see, Urahara," said Byakuya. "I heard that Hitsugaya joined up with Kurosaki on their mission. I have some news from Soul Society. Yamamoto wants us back in Soul Society on an urgent matter, and one that does not concern yours Ichigo." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wanted to rebel, but Byakuya intervened, "I don't want to hear a word from you Captain. These are not my orders, but of the Captain–General. Do you understand me?" Hitsugaya nodded and got up. He bowed to Urahara and the others.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kisuke."

Matsumoto rebelled, "Captain! We can't leave Karakura Town in the hands of Ichigo and his friends alone. You saw that tape, Aizen's back!"

Instantly, Byakuya asked, "Aizen! What are you talking about Matsumoto? Aizen went to Hueco-Mundo with Ichimaru and Tousen. We all saw it."

"Yes… but look." Matsumoto rewound the tape and played it again. It showed the sky opening and an Arrancar holding Aizen on his shoulders. The Arrancar leaves and Aizen stands on a roof and walks away. "See… Aizen is back in the world of the living. You and I both know that this town is the target of the Arrancar." Both Captains looked at each other. Byakuya said, "I understand. But Aizen is less important than what is going on back in Soul Society. We all need to get back there at once."

Matsumoto asked, "But what about the others?"

Byakuya said, "I've already dispatched squad members from 6, 11, and 13 to take care of any problems here. Now let's go."

Ichigo hurried, "Wait, Byakuya!" He rushed out of his seat and turned to the captain. "What should we do now that it seems Aizen's back. I mean, we can't just sit around and do nothing not knowing what's going to happen." Byakuya stayed silent. Yoruichi continued, "I think the best we can do is to continue our training and be prepared for the next battle. Is that adequately enough for you Byakuya?" "Do what you will", responded Byakuya. He left with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"I guess we'll go home now. It's pretty late and my family started dinner. Come on Rukia, let's go."

"I'm sleeping on the floor. I can't stand sleeping in what you call that closet of yours." said Rukia.

"Chad, Uuryu and I will go back to my house tonight and we'll train there. The street is empty so no one will bother us." said Orihime.

Chad and Uuryu asked together, "Do we have a choice?"

Orihime said, "But don't you want to try my chocolate –flavored tea with basil and rosemary with a touch of hot sauce?"

Everyone except Orihime kept thinking the same thing, "Where does she come up with this stuff?"

Everyone headed home except Yoruichi. "I will be returning to Soul Society to see the Shiba family. I heard Ganju is in town, but I need an expert in fireworks. Bye Urahara."

"Wait. I know that is not all that you wanted to tell me. Come on, I know you like the back of my hand."

The room stayed silent.

"I'm… just worried." said Yoruichi.

"Why?" asked Urahara.

"Aizen's returning. I mean… I don't know Kisuke. Should we be worried? I still don't think we have enough to stop him, or at least keep him back."

"You are right, Yoruichi. We don't stand a chance in our current state. But right now is not the time to worry about that. And Byakuya is right; Aizen should be the least of our worries. Soul Society is going to have chaos in a matter of days, and the portal will be closed. If you intend to go to Soul Society now, then hurry. You'll only have about 3 days to then return. After that, the portal will be closed."

Urahara showed Yoruichi a parchment paper and a calendar.

Yoruichi asked, "What? How can this happen?"

"Fate. And history is about to repeat itself again." said Urahara. The room stayed silent until Yoruichi left.

Back in Soul Society, deep within the Court Guards room, underground a burial site lies a Zanpaku-to with a keychain attached resembling the symbol for "Ichi". The blade, began glowing…


	4. DESTRUCTION COMES HOME

**CHAPTER 3: DESTRUCTION COMES HOME**

Ichigo was still baffled by what he saw. An evil man named Sosuke Aizen, trying to create the perfect embodiment of both Soul-Reaper and Hollow, has come back between the world of the living and of the next. He heard a few birds by, but not a single sound in sight. It was quiet… too quiet. For an instant, Ichigo thought he was playing a game with someone, like if someone was watching his every move.

"Why are you stopping, Partner" asked his inner Hollow.

"There's something wrong here, it doesn't feel right." said Ichigo.

"What do you mean, King"

"I mean, why would Aizen come back, and to the land of the living? I over-heard that he took something from Rukia that was like an orb or something. But it's only been 4 months since Soul Society, and Urahara said it takes at least one year for that thing to manifest itself. There isn't any motive for him to be here, as far as I can see."

"Well, well… the King actually thinks for once in his life," said his Hollow.

"Watch it, you ass-hole."

Orihime came running from a corner. He was crying out Ichigo's name. "Ichigo, where are you Ichigo! We need your help!"

Ichigo ran towards the screaming Orihime.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"It's Chad and Uuryu; they were both attacked by invisible Hollows. I tried to use my shield, but they broke through it. I hid them at your house. It seems that this necklace also hides spiritual pressure, I don't know for how long I can hold it."

"Go Orihime, go home and stay there. Rukia and I will handle it. Call her and tell her to meet me at the park."

Orihime ran home and Ichigo went to the park. "These Hollows must be a pain in the ass if Uuryu and Chad couldn't defeat them."

"But you can take them on, Partner"

"Will you shut up? I don't want to hear you right now! I have to keep my head focused."

"But if your little friends could hold one of my own off, then it must be pretty powerful. You'll need my help."

"I'll need your help when I ask for it, got it?"

"Loud and clear… Partner."


End file.
